The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Microbial Toxins and Pathogenicity is one of the most highly regarded international conferences in microbial pathogenesis. The conference has met biennially since 1972. The 2012 meeting will be held from July 8-13 at the Waterville Valley Resort in New Hampshire, and will be coupled with the student-run Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Microbial Toxins and Pathogenicity that directly precedes the GRC. The 2012 GRC conference has been designed to allow the presentation of breakthrough results in the molecular action of bacterial toxins, host manipulation by microbial pathogens, control of innate immune responses by both the pathogen and the host, and the role of normal flora disruption in modulating infectious diseases. Speakers include established investigators as well as junior investigators who have made some of the most stunning recent discoveries in the field. The conference includes nine seminar sessions. The first session will have two keynote addresses by workers who are leaders in the two most important disciplines in this field: molecular pathogenesis and toxinology. Each session will be chaired by a leading investigator who will present a provocative overview of the area of research being covered in the session. The Discussion Leader will also serve to maintain a high level of interaction between attendees and speakers during the question and answer session after each talk. In addition to the nine seminar sessions, two poster sessions are active throughout the conference. Each attendee is encouraged to present either a talk or a poster. The GRC will be preceded by the Gordon Research Seminar (GRS). The GRS is planned and attended by postdoctoral fellows and graduate students and is organized under the guidance of the GRC chairperson. The GRS on Microbial Toxins and Pathogenicity allows scientific interactions among trainees studying microbial pathogenesis. The 2010 GRS was attended by 51 post-doctoral fellows and graduate students who participated in ten talks and two poster sessions, and a similar number of participants is expected for the proposed conference. Two GRS participants will also present their research at the 2010 GRC conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Conference on Microbial Toxins and Pathogenicity is a biennial meeting of the top investigators in the field of microbial pathogenesis that will be coupled with a Gordon Research Seminar for trainees. The conference has been designed to maximize exposure of both leading investigators and trainees to the most exciting new research in microbial pathogenesis, in a highly interactive environment that encourages the formation of new collaborations between individuals with diverse interests in fields associated with toxinology, microbial virulence and the innate immune response.